A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) can include one or more head-end units and multiple remote units communicatively coupled to each head-end unit. Head-end units can be communicatively coupled to base stations. A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. A head-end unit can receive downlink signals from a base station and distribute downlink signals as broadband signals in an analog or digital format to a radio frequency (“RF”) distribution system, which can include one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user equipment (“UE”) within coverage zones serviced by the remote units.
In some DAS configurations, the RF power output to the remote units is set to the same level for all carriers in the DAS or for each carrier frequency band. To provide RF power for different frequency bands, the DAS is configured such that an RF power amplifier is designated for each frequency band. This configuration, however, may result in wasted energy in the DAS. It may therefore be desirable to allocate power in a DAS more efficiently.